Reborn
by VAMPYRELOVER007
Summary: eldin is the oldest vampire in history coming from pure vampiric parents, who died when she was young. now many years later she has returned home for a new awakening in life.
1. Chapter 1

How many people believe in vampires? How many people want to be one? Who here would like to meet one? Well the truth is vampire are real. I know some people are thinking I am so loony person who is making this up, well I'm not. How do I know you say? Well that is easy to answer: I am one. The thing is we are just like you, but with some give and take here and there. Now I know you must be full of questions and, don't worry, I have the answers. Let me start off by saying the Hollywood version is always wrong and everyone knows that ( or should at least).

To begin with, my name is Eldin and I am 524 years old but don't look a day over 20 - not too shabby if you ask me. That little detail that we are immortal are true, but the thing is we can die just like you can. I had a few near death experiences in my time and they are not fun! The only thing is; we are little harder to kill than most. The vampires skin is like humans but our blood is so much different. See it's what is in our blood that helps us live forever. Our blood contains an extra cell that help rejuvenate blood count and repair any damage done by bacteria or aging. The kicker is that you have to be born with the extra blood cell and you can't transfer it or it will kill the person that is infected.

The cell stays dormant for the first 15-20 years of person's life, the activation time varies person to person. Mine started when I was 20. I woke up one morning (yeah the sun doesn't do anything but gives you a good tan) and the first thing I noticed was my eyes. Now depending on the person, the first couple of "sightings" can stagger between complextion, body weight, facial features and so on but they all have to deal with physical apperance. After you go through all your physical changes your internal changes occur. For example, while I was coming home from getting my groceries, I slid in my driveway and cut my arm on the sharps rocks. Once I got inside to clean it up, the cut was completely gone no scars or anything and the pain was gone. This all happened in a matter of minutes, so you can imagine what happens if we get seriously injured.

Now I can spend all my time telling you about what we are and how we work but I don't see any fun in that. So I am going to start of my story off at a wonderful place called Wyvern School for the Gifted aka. my personal vampire home.


	2. Chapter 2

How many people believe in vampires? How many people want to be one? Who here would like to meet one? Well the truth is vampire are real. I know some people are thinking i am so loony person who is making this up, well I'm not. How do i kno you say? Well that is easy to answer: I am one. The thing is we are just like you, but with some give and take here and there. Now I know you must be full of questions and, don't worry, I have the answers. Let me start off by saying the Hollywood version is always wrong and everyone knows that ( or should at least).

To begin with, my name is Eldin and i am 524 years old but don't look a day over 20 - not too shabby if you ask me. That little detail that we are immortal are true, but the thing is we can die just like you can. I had a few near death experiences in my time and they are not fun! The only thing is; we are little harder to kill than most. The vampires skin is like humans but our blood is so much different. See it's what is in our blood that helps us live forever. Our blood contains an extra cell that help rejuvinate blood count and repair any damage done by bacteria or aging. The kicker is that you have to be born with the extra blood cell and you can't transfer it or it will kill the person that is infected.

The cell stays dormant for the first 15-20 years of person's life, the activation time varies person to person. Mine started when i was 20. I woke up one morning (yeah the sun doesn't do anything but gives you a good tan) and the first thing i noticed was my eyes. Now depending on the person, the first couple of "sightings" can stagger between complextion, body weight, facial features and so on but they all have to deal with physical apperance. After you go through all your physical changes your internal changes occur. For example, while i was coming home from getting my groceries, I slid in my driveway and cut my arm on the sharps rocks. Once I got inside to clean it up, the cut was completely gone no scars or anything and the pain was gone. This all happened in a matter of minutes, so you can imagine what happens if we get seriously injured.

Now i can spend all my time telling you about what we are and how we work but I don't see any fun in that. So i am goin to start of my story off at a wonderful place called Wyvern School for the Gifted aka. my personal vampire home.

--

There it was, my home away from home, Wyvern. I missed this place it holds many memories and gives me the very rare sense of comfort and acceptance. My parents died a while back and I founded this place in their memory and it serves as a safehold for "vampires" such as myself. My godmother, Velsiha, lives here and is like a dean. She keeps order and peace and makes sure everything is up to par. Feldon, my trainer (we have enhancements or powers) let's me go every so many years to come back and visit this place - sort of like a vacation from all the hard work.

I dragged my siutcases to the big ancient gates of the prestigious building and gave three knocks. Penelope of all people opens the door and og course gives that famous high pitched squeal of hers as she attcks me with hugs and 'i miss you' s. Penelope has been my friend for over 300 years are like two peas-in-a-pod.

" Oh my gosh, you are finally here! I have missed you so much! Look at you, you look great! Did you cut your hair? Is that a new outfit? How was training? I bet it was a drag. Have you met someone? Oooo I missed you so much!"

" Hello to you too. Hahaha, wow if I knew I would be missed so much I should leave more often." I chuckled at her ace when i saw it. She was the kind of person who had that innocent baby face and was really sweet all the time but, if you get her mad brings on the flames of hell. " How have you been? I mean jeez it's been like what 50 years? I miss all you guys and want to know everything."

" Well come on! Don't just stand there in the dorrway sucking up space, I'm sure Velisha would love to see you. She id in her office but, you have to let Alli know you are here or she will flip." With that, she headed up the grand staircase up to the "dorms" to get Alexandrea. She is the new addition to the group and Penelope absolutely adores her. She is like a baby doll for her when I am away.

I dragged my bags in the hallway and as soon as I was visible everyone came over and started to talk to me.Iwaws very famous in the place. I am the oldest vampire there is known in our kind. My parents were both pure vampires and when they had me, well, let's just say I am special. I hate the attention though, I am just like them. I may have a few things differrent but nothing makes more special than the next person.

" AHHH, you are really here!" Alex squealed and squeezed me. " Do you know what you left me with?! Ican't handle her on my own!" She slaps my arms playfully. " I love you anyways!" Isqueezed her backed as she gave me another breath taking hug.

" OK guys let's go see Velisha." and with that we were off to to see my god mother who i haven't seen in 200 years, but no pressure.

The walk to the dean's office was the longest journey in my life. I have been in three of the five major wars and I have been through dozens of torture chambers but, i would have picked that over the suspense that overcame me then. Arms linked, Penelope,Alex, and I heade off to see Velisha. She has been a family friend ever since I can remeber and when my parents died, she took me under her wing. I have been with her since I was 10 and have always respected her as amentor and guardian. I departed a while back for my training - which she insisted on - and wrote to her everyday since. Seeing her for the first time in so many years will one of the most momentus times if my life.

We made it to her door and unlinked arms why my friends waited for me to knock. I had my hand raised and was about to, wheni just froze. Millions of thought were running through my head at once and I started to have a mini-panic attack. Just then, she opened the door and shock filled her face. We were both completely still for a moment and the tension in the air could have suffocated someone. Without any further hesitense, we embraced in the most meaningful way. Both us were crying tears of joy and whispering how much we missed each other.

I felt all the worries in the world just melt away in her lavendar scent, all the hopes and dreams comes true in her smile as she held my head between her caring hands and finally felt that wonderful feeling of comfort and love. All the love and nurture anyone could need were her emerald green eyes. She kissed my forehead and hugged me again saying how i have changed and she never wanted to leave again. I just laughed and said that i never wanted to leave again either. She also apologized that she was never here when I stopped by for my little vacations.

I turned around to see that Penelope and Alex wiping away tears and walked over to them and gave them another hug. It was a hug fest with tears streaming everywhere. I loved these people and here they were all around me.

" Well, now that is all taken care of let's go to the cafeteria and sit down so you can tell me all about what you have been up to." she said while wiping away the tear streaks on her cheek. We walked down the hall talking about how big the school has gotten and how well the development had helped people. Lolli (Penelope) and Alex were behinds us listening and giving me the latest gossip about what has happened. They were very nosy and sneaky. They always knew what was going on and who was with who, it was quite funny really.

We reached the reached the cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of water and a pint of blood. We still need to drink blood, because the v-cell that we have gets it's energy from our other blood cells so we need to stock up on fresh blood to keep us healthy. The downside is that we can only have our bloodtype and mine being a rare En(a-) was really difficult. (A/N: That is a real rare blood type cool huh.)

I started to tell her about all my little adventures and what not when Tina came by. Now I have known Tina for a long time and tried with all heart to be her friend, ally, whatever but she still thinks I am scum on Earth; so when she gave the death glare behind Velisha's back all I could do was roll my eyes.

" Wthat is it? " Velisha asked.

" Nothing. " I replied. But whe i shifted my gaze back to whre Tina was I saw him. He was by himself reading a book with a battered cover and earpieces in his ear that connected to a blue iPod. His golden brown hair was hung over his eyes and nose so i could only see his lips, which were perfect. His posture was horrible. He was slumped over the table with one hand on the table and the other on the book to keep it sturdy. His black blazer cover his broad shoulders and lanky but strong arms. His undershiet was a white shirt with a splatter pattern in a corner. All of it was simple enough but the way the light was caught behind him made him look like an angel.

Most people of our kind our beautiful because that is how the v-cell works. It fixes any mistake the bodt might have so all your features are symmetrical. Symmetry in today's society is the defention of beauty which I thought was overrated. Everyone was beautiful in their own way. But man, I did not complain at the sight in front of me. Imust have been staring because Alex started to giggle and when I looked over she was looking between the guy and me. I gave her a you are so immature look and she just giggled some more.

" Well I see that you are busy and I do need to get back to work, so I will let you go. Now don't be a stranger and come visit me. I will have you assigned a room by tonight. " Velisha said with a grin as ahe started to get up.

" OK I guess I will see you around. " I said and gave her another hug. All I was thinking was this is going to be a fun year.


End file.
